


A Conversation

by spaceorphan



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan
Summary: Set in-between the panels of X-Men Gold #30, Rogue and Kitty have a conversation about love and life.





	A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcherSceptile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherSceptile/gifts).



> This is set before Rogue and Gambit get married, but after Kitty's left Peter at the altar. I realize that in the comic the Rogue/Gambit wedding is set during the evening after the aborted Kitty/Peter wedding, but in true comic fashion, I'm retconning it so that Rogue and Gambit are to be married the morning after. :)

Rogue finds her on the terrace staring out at the sunrise, a solemn look on her face. Kitty moves over slightly, allowing Rogue to sit on the steps next to her, but curls up on herself, not taking her eyes off the distant tree line. 

Rogue takes a deep breath, letting the moment sit. She feels guilty, a little, for not coming out earlier, but these things are always awkward. At what point to do you approach someone when they’ve fled the altar, and you’ve decided to get married in their place? Of course, what about their lives have ever been anything close to normal and a bundle of complexities. 

“Hey, Sugar,” Rogue says, nudging her a little. “Been out here all night?” 

“Yeah, couldn’t sleep.” Kitty’s lazily phasing her hand through the wooden posts of the railing. She’s not having a hard time controlling it now, Rogue notes. 

“Wanted to check up on you,” Rogue says. “See if you were okay.” 

“I’m fine,” Kitty says. Her red eyes would say differently, but Rogue knows better than to push. “I’ll be fine. Congratulations, by the way. Rachel told me last night. I think, um. I think you and Remy will be very happy together.”

Rogue pulls her legs up, and puts her arms around them. The morning is bright and clear - Storm’s doing? Probably. Everything’s still set up from yesterday, the tent, the chairs, the ribbons blowing in the slight breeze. It’s quiet. Peaceful. Delicate. Rogue can’t hide her excitement, grinning at what the morning’s going to hold for her. Still, she tries to retain some restraint. For Kitty, it’s the morning after. 

“I hope you don’t feel like this is stealing your thunder. Remy - never misses an opportunity, you know?” Rogue bites her lip, trying to hide the grin just saying Remy’s name brings her. “And really I should be thanking you because if you hadn’t--”

“Left Peter at the altar?” Kitty interjects. She probably didn’t intend to say it so sharpley, but Rogue doesn’t blame her for doing so. 

“I was going to say send us to that island,” Rogue continues. “I didn’t mean…”

“I know,” Kitty rests her elbows on her knees and puts her head in her hands. “Something good should come from today. There’s something always rising from the ashes around here - might as well be something good for you. How are they?” She motions behind them. 

Rogue takes a quick glance behind her, looking through the window at her friends, her family, all scurrying around inside. Kurt and Bobby are laughing over something Bishop is telling them. Jubilee and Laura are racing around, looking for who knows what, a couple of confused Jeans trailing behind them. 

Storm’s whispering something to Remy, and he grins wildly. He looks as handsome as ever this morning. They hadn’t been in the same room last night -- call her an old fashioned girl, enjoying the old fashioned traditions, but she’s only (hopefully) going to do this once, might as well do it the way she likes. Everything about Remy is delicious, though - the tousled hair, the five-o’clock shadow, the way he’s obviously saying something flirty to Storm to get her to laugh. It’s enough that Rogue might be fine with throwing tradition out the window and grabbing him now so they can get married in their pjs. 

Just past Remy and Storm, however, is Illyana, sitting passively on the couch, her brow wrinkled in thought. It pulls Rogue back to the present. 

“I haven’t seen Peter,” Rogue says. “Illyana is blaming herself, I think. The others - well, you know how we all keep on keeping on in these situations.” Kitty looks back herself at the scene inside, then faces away from Rogue, clearly close to crying again “Would you like me to go?” 

Rogue makes a motion to go, but Kitty grabs her hand. “No, no, please stay. It’s not you. It’s not-- Peter’s, or Illyana’s or anyone’s fault.” Kitty wipes the tears from her eyes and sniffles. “Just my own -- I really screwed this one up. And I don’t even understand… No, maybe I do. I wanted so badly for everything to be perfect - and I had it, the perfect guy, the perfect place, the timing was -- what it always is. I love Peter, and always will, to a degree, but my head’s a mess, and my heart…” Kitty breaks down, softly crying in her hands. 

Rogue pulls her close, hugging her. She and Kitty may not have been the closest of friends, but they are like family. Kitty’s a sister to her. And Rogue knows all too well what it’s like to have gone through heartbreak. To have broken someone else’s. Her own heart aches at the thought. 

“You know why I said yes to Remy?” Rogue says. 

Kitty’s sobbing has calmed some, and she rests her head on Rogue’s shoulder. “His special hypnotism powers?” 

It’s a gentle tease, Rogue knows, and lets out a laugh, shaking her head. “It may have been an impulsive decision really - wanting to get married to Remy LeBeau of all people. I know, I know. But I feel like it’s been a lingering question for years now.”

Kitty sits up a little, intrigued by Rogue’s openness. She’s never been one to share her deepest feelings. There are some things she still hasn’t even told Remy about her heart. But it feels right, to explain it all. Kitty’s open and vulnerable. Rogue can be, too. 

“For a long time, I was running - not sure what I wanted,” Rogue continues. “Most of the time not even sure of who I was. These powers, you know. You’ve seen me. But even when I felt like I was blind in the dark, I could reach out my hand and he was there. I went a long way away from him. We both did for a while. But my heart - my heart has always been with Remy. Deciding to marry Remy, to commit to him, wasn’t an impulsive decision. My mind’s been made up a long time ago. But admitting to yourself what you want? Admitting to yourself that you want to take the leap - even though it’s scary, and you’ve been bruised before, and you don’t actually know how it’s going to end - well…” 

Rogue trails off, and turns her head. She feels a little too exposed, like an open nerve, like she needs to cover up, despite already being covered from head to toe. Kitty gives her a kind, half-smile. 

“I don’t know what will happen with Remy and me twenty… fifty years from now,” Rogue says, using her foot to poke at a loose board on one of the stairs. “But I know I want to go on that journey with him. I’m sure we’ll have ups and downs, get hurt, get back up again. We always have. I guess I trust now we always will. So, I guess this is my long winded way of saying -- give yourself a break. I know what it’s like to feel lost, and it’s okay, you know?” 

“It’s funny,” Kitty says with a bit of distance. “You have such faith even with the instability of our lives, and I have so much respect for you, Rogue. I do. I don’t have to be Jean to be able to read that what you have is sincere and real and solid. But I’m…” she holds up her hand, lets it fade. “I’m a mess.” 

“We’re all messes, sugar.” 

“True,” Kitty gives a forced laugh. “But Remy’s your rock nonetheless.” 

“And you don’t think Peter’s yours?” 

“He would be if I let him,” Kitty says. She lets out a sigh. “I just don’t know if I want him to be. And until I can figure that out, well, maybe I just need to run for a little while.” 

“Be careful though,” Rogue warns. “You can get comfortable doing that. Running, I mean. And lord knows that once you get comfortable, it’s hard to stop.” 

Kitty considers, then lifts her head to look back through the window. 

Peter’s come into the living room, and everyone stills. He makes his way across the room, a gentle yet sad look on his face, towards Remy, who’s so animated and busy in his discussion with Storm he doesn’t even see Peter until they’re a foot apart. Remy pauses, startled, and it’s awkward for a moment as Peter speaks. He holds out his hand, but Rogue can see the compassion in Remy’s eyes. He surprises Peter by giving him a hug. And the tension leaves the room. Things go back to the way they were. They always do. 

As Peter leaves, Remy glances out the window, catches Rogue’s eye, and grins. That mischievous grin, with his eyes wide and bright and ready. The giddiness floods back. And, god, she’s ready to do this. She’s so ready to do this. She’s done running. Her heart is ready to let love lead wherever it may go. 

“He doesn’t hate me,” Kitty says, breaking the moment. Rogue turns her attention back. “Peter could never hate anyone. I just hope he can forgive me.”

“Do yourself a favor, sugar,” Rogue says, gently rubbing Kitty’s back. “Forgive yourself first.” 

Kitty smiles, a genuine one this time. “Thank you, Rogue, for coming out here. Really. Thank you.” 

“Well, that’s what we’re all here for, right?” Rogue says. She pulls Kitty in for a real hug, squeezing hard. 

“Eat your heart out Fantastic Four, the X-family is clearly the best,” Kitty says, and Rogue laughs with her. “I’m just going to need a few more minutes to collect myself, if that’s alright.”

Rogue nods, and understands. “Sure.” 

“You know, Beast has a few power dampeners in storage if you’d like me to get one for you.” 

“I’ll find it,” Rogue grins. “You just take your time.” 

“Hey, Rogue?” Kitty says, as Rogue shifts to leave. 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re welcome by the way.” 

“For what? Leaving someone at the altar so I can have my dream wedding?” Rogue teases. 

Kitty lightly swats her arm, a tad of Kitty’s playfulness has already returned. “I was gonna say for sending you to that island, but if you’re gonna be like that, I can easily make your next assignment be watching for Skrulls in Siberia for six months.” 

Rogue laughs and gives Kitty another hug before she heads happily back into the house.


End file.
